Break
by Cool Heat
Summary: Professor I decides to give Tasuku a break from work, and...a lot of things happen during his day off. [Tasuku/OC and minor Gao/OC] [Requested by Shiranai Atsune]


"What?" Tasuku asked in shock, "You're making me take a break?"

Professor I nodded, "Yes. I know you've been working hard for us but I think for one day, you just need to settle down for a while."

"But Profe–" Tasuku tried to protest but Professor I raised his hand, stopping the blue haired boy from speaking.

"Just do it, Tasuku." Professor I stated, "You may leave now."

Tasuku didn't speak any longer and left the Buddy Police Department in a flash. Sure, he's a little frustrated but he knew that whatever hell try to do to change the professor's mind, it won't work.

That's when he spotted a familiar figure walking away from the building. A female with bright navy blue hair and the white ends of her hair going on a horizontal direction forming crescent shapes, flowing with the breeze. Tasuku recognized her easily.

"Tsuki!" Tasuku called out to the girl. She looked back, with her calm, orange eyes staring back at him like he was a annoyance to him, yet…

"What is it?" Tsuki Tsuwamono asked the blue-haired boy calmly. Crossing her arms and her expression looking emotionless as ever.

"Well, I was wondering if you were on break too. Professor I told me to take the day off, you know." Tasuku stated, scratching the back of his head as he spoke.

Tsuki nodded, "I am. Looks like Professor I had these intentions to the young members of the Buddy Police today."

"Yeah…" Tasuku said, "Well, want to hang out with me today?" the blue haired boy asked.

Tsuki responded first with her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth slightly ajar. She was perplexed by his question. Hang out with _the_ Tasuku Ryuenji? Wouldn't that just gain so much attention?

"…Um," Tsuki bit her lip, "Sure. Whatever you say."

Tasuku smiled, "Great! Let's go to the mall then. I want to try going to the arcade." He started sprinting the path to the mall with Tsuki following (and walking) behind him.

She just kept her facade and sighed, "Yeah, arcade…"

**…**

Tasuku reached the arcade in no time, panting as he was out of breath for having to run from the police department to the mall. Tsuki reached the place as well and stood next to him, watching as all the children played various arcade games. She never really played in an arcade, so this is her first time.

"I wonder what games shall we play…" Tasuku pondered, looking at Tsuki who is still watching the kids.

The arcade was a place of wonder and fun. Children and teenagers shouts as they play their games with happiness. You can also hear the sounds of coins jingling when they go insert it inside of the slot of one of the arcade games. Bright lights filled the place and the happy faces of children make it a marvelous sight to see.

"Tasuku? Tsuki?" a familiar voice piped up the names of the individuals in the duo and they turn around to see a cheerful Gao Mikado waving at them. Drum and Kiri are with him in the arcade.

"Gao, funny meeting you here today!" Tasuku exclaimed, smiling as he and Tsuki walked up him.

"Sure is! I just wanted to show Kiri and Drum the arcade today!" Gao replied happily, patting Kiri's back. Kiri laughed shyly and greeted Tasuku and Tsuki.

"Cheerful as always, Gao…" Tsuki stated.

Gao grinned and scratched the back of his head with a hint of a blush on his cheeks, "Hehe, and you're always silent." And an idea popped in Gao's mind. "Oh, want to try playing air hockey with me?" he asked.

"Ah, sure…" Tsuki responded.

At that moment, Tasuku snapped at Tsuki's response. He walked up behind Tsuki and placed a hand on her shoulder, "T-Tsuki, aren't we going to hang out today?"

Tsuki looked back and stared at Tasuku with her calm, orange orbs. The boy flinched as a response. Did he somehow piss her off? Did he annoy her?

"It's just one game, Tasuku. Besides, I haven't played air hockey before." Tsuki stated.

Realizing how much she wanted to play the game, Tasuku let go of his hand from her shoulder and sighed, "Alright, go ahead."

"Thanks, Tasuku." she thanked him and started following Gao to the air hockey board.

Tasuku watched as Gao started teaching Tsuki the basics of air hockey. It wasn't like buddyfighting at all, way too different from it. But nonetheless, Tsuki seemed to have fun from playing. People say it's rare to see her smile, and now, he seemed to have seen her do the rarest thing he saw from Tsuki.

**…**

After one game of air hockey finished, Gao, Drum and Kiri have to say their farewells to the duo because they need to head back home already. Tasuku and Tsuki decided to go somewhere else.

They went to the park and sat on the bench near a lake of swans and ducks swimming. Tasuku spotted a family of ducks on the lake, with the mother duck leading a small line with her ducklings following her. He found it adorable.

"Hey, Tasuku." Tsuki spoke up.

"What is it?" Tasuku asked.

"I'm wondering…why did you not want me to play with Gao earlier?" Tsuki asked.

Tasuku kept silent as he heard the question. Must he be honest now? As much as he wanted to, it might make things a little worse.

"I'm just a little jealous how you and Gao get along so well. We barely hang out because I'm always busy with work so I thought that today would be a day where I would get to know you more." Tasuku responded, a little hesitant with his words.

Tsuki mouthed an "O" with her lips and stayed silent. She tried thinking of what words would she say to respond.

"Tasuku, don't be jealous." Tsuki spoke, "Me and Gao are friends. And you're also my friend, you know."

"I want to be more than that." Tasuku mumbled.

"What?" Tsuki asked. She heard Tasuku's mumble but luckily for Tasuku, she didn't hear it clearly.

"N-Nothing!" Tasuku stuttered out, "Just…um…can I hug you?" he asked, but quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he asked. Damn, what would Tsuki think of him now?"

Tsuki blushed a bit but kept her silent facade and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

The couple gave each other a hug which seemed to last for a couple of minutes. Feeling the warmth of the other and their arms entangled into an embrace. Tasuku started stroking Tsuki's hair with his fingers, feeling each elegant strand of it. The sweet scent of the shampoo she uses filled up his nostrils. He decided to let his feeling take over him. He embraced her tighter and kissed her forehead.

Tsuki felt his kiss and started feeling too awkward about the situation, she quickly let go of each other him and Tasuku didn't complain, but their faces were as red as a tomato.

Tsuki kept quiet but her face showed a clear distinction of a fluttering distinction of how she felt. Usually, she found it easy to hide her emotions but a hug seemed to break that easiness that was inside her.

As for Tasuku, he felt like giggling like a total idiot.

"T-Tasuku, you're an idiot. Don't ever do that again!" Tsuki shouted in anger.

Tasuku laughed, "Alright, alright. Fine,whatever you say…"

* * *

**Tsuki Tsuwamono © Shiranai Atsune**

**i'm so sorry if i made tasuku and tsuki a little ooc, shiranai! but i do hope you like it! now to work on one more request...**

**cover pic is drawn by me :D if you want to see the full picture, there's a link on my profile!**


End file.
